


Come to Me

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2009 [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2009 Halloween treat for <a href="http://govi20.livejournal.com/"><b>govi20</b></a>; inspired by <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/miedo/361584771/"><b>this picture</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Come to Me

**Author's Note:**

> 2009 Halloween treat for [**govi20**](http://govi20.livejournal.com/); inspired by [**this picture**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/miedo/361584771/).

He supposed if he tried to twist things around, bend logic into abstract forms, he could blame all of this on the hobbits and Orli. Sean and this park would never have met tonight had it not been for their antics. Of course, any other evening he wouldn't have had a problem with them, probably would even have willingly joined in the fun. No, all blame must rest firmly on his own shoulders and his inability to deal with their good nature tonight.

The day had started with an anger-inducing call about the divorce and had only gone downhill from there. He'd stayed at Peter's birthday party for as long as seemed courteous, then made his excuses and started for the hotel. He knew it was technically quicker to cut through this park but now as he wandered down one path and up another his shortcut had quickly turned into a fucking walkabout.

"It's just a bloody _park_ ," he muttered. Not the smallest park in the world but he'd been in larger. And he'd never gotten lost in one. "Until now," he said on a muted groan, turning in a circle trying to find some way of getting his bearings.

A heavy fog had settled around him, too thick and dry to be normal. The lamps along the paths cast no usable light about him. He put his hand in his pocket, ran his fingers across the keys of his cell phone. It'd be ridiculous to call for help, but he decided if he hadn't found his way out in another couple of minutes he'd swallow his pride and call out the search party. Using what he hoped was instinct, he picked a direction and continued.

No sooner had he started walking again than the mist began to clear slightly ahead of him. A few more feet and he found himself following an unpaved path lined by trees that didn't seem ... right. They felt too large and untamed, too close to each other and to him; unlike any of the trees he could remember in this park before. But he kept walking, finding it easier to move forward than to consider trying to find his way back.

Just when he was reaching for his phone again the dusky gloom seemed to part before him and a footbridge he didn't remember ever having seen appeared before his feet. It was made of moss-covered wood, rounded limbs joined together in rows. Sean tentatively reached out to the railing but pulled his hand back at the slightest touch. It felt slick beneath his fingers as if coated in something slightly thicker than water. He wiped his hand against his pant leg as he strained to see where the bridge led. The far side could not be seen through the fog.

He took a few steps back, looked behind him, to either side. He would have sworn that this bridge was never in the park before, but bridges didn't just appear in thin air, even on Halloween. Maybe this led to an entrance he'd never used before; maybe he was close to finally getting out of here. And honestly, what did he expect anyone to do if he called them for help? After laughing themselves silly, what exactly could they do for him? Wander through the park playing some insane version of Marco Polo until they found each other and were lost together?

He turned back toward the bridge and took a step as if to cross when a dim figure appeared through the mist several yards away. Sean stared more than a little apprehensively as the man -- _yes, it was definitely a man_ , he thought -- began to slowly walk toward him. A gust of wind he did not feel seemed to blow some of the mist from his eyes and suddenly it seemed clear that the man was Viggo.

"Viggo? Is that you?" Sean called, relief pouring from him.

Viggo stopped and Sean swore he could see a smile spread across his face.

"Sean. I found you. Come to me."

"You wouldn't believe how long I've been wandering around here. When did you realize I hadn't gotten back to the hotel yet?" Sean started to move forward but as he took his hand out of his pocket his phone fell to the ground and he stopped to pick it up.

Viggo cocked his head to the side, quizzical, nearly mechanical. Then he straightened and smiled again.

"Come to me, Sean."

Sean paused, his stomach starting a routine of dizzying flip flops. Something was wrong. He could feel it in every cell of his body. Adrenaline rushed through him and he leaned slightly forward as he again tried to clearly make out the man's features.

"Viggo?"

"Sean?"

The voice came from close behind him and Sean whirled in a panic, arms raised to ward off any sudden attack.

"Whoa." Viggo dodged to avoid getting hit. "It's only me. What the hell's going on? Why are you still here?"

The fog had suddenly lifted but Sean invaded Viggo's space anyway, stared at his face just to make sure it really was him. He turned back toward the bridge only to find ... there was no bridge. Just a familiar path, tree-lined and well-lit, that if he followed would lead to the southeast entrance only a couple of blocks from the hotel where he was staying. He scanned the area, looking for some sign that anything he'd just witnessed had been real. A hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Calm down. It's just me." Viggo's voice was soft and without ridicule. "Remember me, your new cast mate?"

Sean forced a weak laugh, then turned back to where the bridge and the mysterious figure had been, trying to calm his breathing. When he turned back Viggo was staring at him, quiet concern etched across his face.

"Sorry, I ... saw something that kind of unsettled me."

"Well I guess there's no better time for that to happen than on Halloween."

This time the laugh wasn't quite as forced. "I guess so."

Viggo stood for a minute just watching Sean as he tried to gather himself. Whatever had happened had obviously been more than merely unsettling. He'd planned on getting some takeout and heading straight home but Sean clearly needed company. Viggo'd wanted to spend some time with Sean off-set for awhile, and although he could think of far more ideal ways of starting to get to know each other, this was as good a place to start as ever.

"So I was thinking of grabbing a quick drink before heading home. Why don't you join me?"

Sean huffed out a breath and smiled, looking at Viggo for the first time with eyes slightly less haunted. "I'd like that."


End file.
